(Nie)święty Mikołaj
by Hanayome
Summary: Choji czyta córce bajkę o panu w czerwonym kubraczku. Co się stanie, gdy mały złodziej pierniczków natknie się na, akurat wychodzącego z kominka, Mikołaja? Rodzinka Akimichih na święta. Zapraszam. R&R. CHRISTMASFIC.


– Ciemną nocą, pośród gwiazd, pod niebem leciał pewien pan. Miał orszak reniferów i siwą brodę, a czerwień podkreślała jego puszystą urodę. Pan ten roześmiany zwał się – wiesz już może? – Mikołajem, a za pomocników miał elfów całą zgraję. Po świecie całym latał swymi ogromnymi saniami, wołając ho! ho! ho! i dzwoniąc dzwoneczkami. I choć brzuszek jego rozmiaru był słusznego, świat nigdy nie poznał nikogo zgrabniejszego. Do domu przez komin dostawał się niezauważenie, szamał ciasteczka, popijał mlekiem, zostawiał prezenty i… pyk! Znikał w mig. I tak pracował noc całą po świt od zmroku, aby móc odpoczywać w chatce na północy przez resztę roku.

– Tato?

– Tak, kochanie?

– Gdyby twoja broda była biała, mógłbyś być Mikołajem.

.

.

_Tup! Tup!_

_Odrzucony na bok kocyk? Kto w domu Akimichih nie śpi tej nocy?_

_Tup! Tup!_

_Jak motylek przemknęła obok rodziców pokoju i na paluszkach popędziła do salonu. Cicha jak tylko ninja potrafi, minęła chyłkiem drzwi jadalni, aż choinkowe lampki rzuciły światło na małe, złodziejskie łapki. _

_Tup! Tup!_

_Mikołaj z pewnością nie zrobi afery, jeśli kilka ciasteczek zniknie z patery. A jeśli zostawi mu mleka całą szklankę, to może nawet odpuści jej o obżartuchach pogadankę. Łapka już wysoko wyciągnięta, po upragnione ciasteczko sięga. Serduszko Chouchou na samą myśl się raduje, gdy nagle – w kominie coś się kotłuje. Sadzy na dywan wypadło kapkę, a po niej Mikołaj, na powitanie ściąga swą czerwoną czapkę. _

– Khe, khe, khe!

– Łaaaał!

Chouchou z przejęcia cofnęła niezdarnie swoją małą rączkę i ciasteczko spadło na podłogę. Choć umorusany w sadzy i rozkaszlany utyskiwał pod nosem, bez wątpienia musiał być Mikołajem. W czerwonej kurtce, z długą białą brodą i zaczerwienioną twarzą – dokładnie tak jak mówił tatuś.

– Mikołaj! – pisnęła Chouchou, podbiegając do kominka.

– Co? Nie. Co ty tu? Kur… – Mikołaj zaklął paskudnie. – Hej! Powinnaś iść spać, inaczej nie dostaniesz prezentu. No, zjeżdżaj stąd grubasku.

– Ej! Jeśli ja jestem grubaskiem to ty jesteś wielkim, grubym… grubasem! – prychnęła Chouchou.

– Chyba zapominasz, z kim masz do czynienia młoda damo! Jestem MIKOŁAJEM.

– A gdzie masz worek z prezentami? – spytała, niepomna swego złego zachowania.

– Och… – Mikołaj rozejrzał się bezradnie. – Zostawiłem na dachu.

– Mogę po niego pójść.

– Co? Nie!

– Chcę zobaczyć renifery!

– Błyskawica jest nie w humorze. A Rudolf ma wściekliznę. Nie chcesz tego widzieć. Jego oczy świecą na czerwono prawie tak jak nos, toczy pianę z pyska i gryzie wszystko co napotka na swej drodze. Zwłaszcza małe tłuścioszki.

– Więc jesteś bezpieczny, bo z ciebie wielki tłuścioch. Zawołaj na swoje elfy, niech ci zrzucą worek.

– Eeeee… Jasne, tylko… One potrzebują… Zachęty. Mogę ciacho?

– Nie! – Chouchou rzuciła się na talerzyk z pierniczkami, nagle przypominając sobie, że ani jednego jeszcze nie zjadła. – Nie ma prezentów, nie ma ciasteczek.

– Ale… – Mikołaj zawahał się. – Co ja do… robię. Ej, mała, zjeżdżaj stąd.

– Jesteś niegrzeczny, panie Mikołaju.

– Mów za siebie. Zostaw ciasteczka w spokoju i spadaj do swojego pokoju, inaczej nie zobaczysz ani prezentów ani…

– Nie!

– Co znaczy nie? – Mikołaj pochylił się nisko nad stającą w obronie ciasteczek małą bohaterką. – Mam cię wpisać na listę niegrzecznych dzieci, co, łobuziaku? – spytał, celując palcem wskazującym w jej czoło.

– Dawaj prezenty! – zapiszczała. – Albo powiem tatusiowi.

– Co? Nie! – krzyknął trochę zbyt głośno. – Znaczy, nie powiesz tatusiowi, bo wtedy nie dostaniesz prezentów już nigdy.

– Nieeee! – pisnęła znowu, aż Mikołaj zatkał uszy.

– Dobra, koniec tego… – I złapał Chouchou za ramiona, gotów ją ogłuszyć.

– Hej, co się tu dzieje?

Choji Akimichi stanął w drzwiach salonu, pocierając zaspane oczy. Zamrugał raz i drugi, mierząc nieproszonego gościa wzrokiem. Rozbudził się tak nagle, że trzymający jego córkę intruz nie zdążył zareagować, a już był wbity w przeciwległą ścianę salonu.

– Tato! To Mikołaj!

– Nie kochanie, to włamywacz – warknął Choji, trzymając tamtego za gardło swą potężną łapą. – Biegnij szybko do mamy, Chouchou.

– Nie trzeba… – Karui, równie zaspana jak wcześniej Choji, wkroczyła do salonu i zdezorientowanym wzrokiem wodziła od córki do męża, aż w końcu spojrzała na nieproszonego gościa. – O Mędrcu, ja chyba nigdy nie zrozumiem panujących w tej wiosce zwyczajów.

– To nie żadne zwyczaje – wymamrotał Choji. – To włamywacz.

– Włamywanie się do domu shinobi to dziwny zwyczaj.

– Mikołaj się nie włamuje, Mikołaj przynosi prezenty! I wchodzi przez komin! – zapiszczała Chouchou.

– Mówiłam ci, żebyś nie czytał jej tych waszych świątecznych bredni. Chouchou, ten pan nie roznosi prezentów. Co ty tu właściwie robisz? Obiecywałaś, że nie będziesz się dobierać do pierniczków młoda damo! Idź do swojego pokoju, natychmiast.

– Ale mamoooo!

– Chouchou, chyba powiedziałam…

– Ale mamoooo!

– Chouchou, rób co matka każe.

I zakładając ramiona na piersi, naburmuszona Chouchou opuściła salon, porywając po drodze upragnionego pierniczka.

– Dobra, to teraz… – Choji nagle przypomniał sobie, że kiedy ściska się delikwenta za szyję, zwykle ma on problemy z oddychaniem. Kiedy poluzował uścisk, podrabiany Mikołaj nerwowo nabrał powietrza w płuca z głuchym świśnięciem. – Powiesz mi co tu robisz czy idziemy od razu do Hokage?

– _Mamo, tato, ELFY!_

– Jasna cholera – zaklęła Karui, pędząc do pokoju córki.

– Więc kim ty właściwie jesteś? – Choji powtórzył, od niechcenia oglądając się za żoną.

A Mikołaj patrzył na postawnego pana Akimichiego wielkimi oczami i z przerażeniem kręcił głową.

– My-my-my-my chy-chyba pomy-pomy-pomyliliśmy do-domy.

Choji westchnął ciężko, słysząc odgłosy walki na piętrze. Karui nie wytrzymała. Chouchou śmiała się za to (zapewne do łez), jak zwykle zupełnie nie zdając sobie sprawy z powagi sytuacji. W kogo ona się właściwie wdała…?

– Taaaaatooo! Mama pobiła elfy, bo nie miały prezentów!


End file.
